


Read My Mind

by moonteardrop



Series: Daylily [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, and romance novels, sakura finding it cute, sasuke reading classic literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonteardrop/pseuds/moonteardrop
Summary: She just looked back at him, expectant.“Read to me.” She asked, bringing her legs into a hug, unconsciously pulling the sock back onto her foot snuggly. He looked back to the page, head still resting on his hand.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Daylily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a beautiful song by lianne la havas  
> I don't own Naruto :) I don't own Anna Karenina or Little Women or Wuthering Heights :)

Sakura enjoyed watching Sasuke do many things, he was naturally gifted, capable of doing anything. He paid no mind to show off, not anymore, he got on silently with any task. Sakura found herself watching Sasuke doing the most menial things, it was in these moment she found it incredibly difficult to peel her eyes away from him, openly staring. He was sitting on the lumpy couch in her living room, chin held in his fingers, arm holding the weight of his head on the armrest, face pulled into the slightest pout in concentration, eyes slowly devouring the seemingly very interesting text on the never ending pages of the dark green covered book held in his other hand.

She had been pottering about as usual, before sitting down at her small dining table, but somewhere during her own reading of the thick case file she had brought home with her from work she had glanced over at him. He was just so still, he looked like a statue. Not a marble statue, she thought, but a sculpture made with ice. Beautiful and graceful and full of elegance. All while she had been scratching down notes unceremoniously on her papers, gnawing at her lips, slurping her tea, tapping her pen on the table and her now almost loose sock clad foot on the floor, in her own display of concentration. And he didn’t say a word about it.

“He felt all the torture of his own and her position,” Sakura didn’t see it coming and she was startled at the sound permeating the silence, “all the difficulty there was for them, conspicuous as they were in the eye of all the world.” His voice was smooth and slow as he recited the words from the page and Sakura visibly blushed as she realised just what he was saying.

“In concealing their love, in lying and deceiving; and in lying, deceiving, feigning, and continually thinking of others, when the passion united them was so intense that they were both oblivious of everything else but their love—“

“S-Sasuke!” Sakura was broken out of her stupor. He looked over to her, eyes finding hers with no sign of trouble, expression as flat as the monotone voice of his reading. Was that _Anna Karenina_?

“Yes, Sakura?” He asked her, fingers flipping over the page of the heavy hardback book in his hand. How could he even do that, with only one hand?

“Are you reading _Anna Karenina_?” She asked him incredulously.

“Is there a problem with that?” He asked her back, voice never wavering.

“No! I’m just surprised is all.”

“Do you want me to continue? Or are you going to cease staring at me?” He had looked back to the page now, but his eyes weren’t reading yet, waiting for her answer.

“N-no, you can continue yourself.” She spluttered out, turning back to her own page. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck, watching the blossom of her skin spread from her cheeks and over her ears. He let out a chuckle.

Of course he had to be on a page like that, it was almost comical. She didn’t think much about what books he read, but she would’ve bet on Naruto’s Ichiraku loyalty card that it wouldn’t be anything like _that_. She wondered what other novels he had chosen from her multiple bookshelves to keep himself busy while she worked away on her cases. The embarrassment rushed to her face and she closed her eyes at the thought of Sasuke hanging out at her apartment with no dispute, spending countless hours reading romance novels while she worked. She began tapping her pen on the table again, unable to concentrate on the file before her. All she wanted to do was sit on the other end of the sofa, back against the armrest, watching him read her _Anna Karenina._

So, in an act of courage, she did just that. She walked over to the sofa, plopped down on the lumpy cushion and waited for him to continue. After a beat, and the slow lowering of his brows, he turned to her.

“What?” He asked.

She just looked back at him, expectant.

“Read to me.” She asked, bringing her legs into a hug, unconsciously pulling the sock back onto her foot snuggly. He looked back to the page, head still resting on his hand.

“Vronsky forgot now all that he had thought on the way of the hardships and difficulties of their position. He thought of nothing but that he would see her directly, not in imagination, but living, all of her, as she was in reality. He was just going in—“

“Why _Anna Karenina_?”She asked, interrupting his reading.

His eyes found hers. Held them for a moment before he spoke again, “First thing I took off the shelf.”

“Do you like it?”

He slightly raised an eyebrow, his own substitute for a shrug.

“Do you often read my books here?” Sakura already knew the answer, she found it very difficult to get any work done when he obediently sat and read for hours, silently, distracting her by trying not to.

“I don't want to bother you while you’re working.” He said back, matter of factly. There was a swell in her chest. She wondered if he was secretly interested in reading her books as one of his strange ways of digging even further into her soul.

“What else have you read from my bookshelves?” She asked.

“ _Little Women_ , _Wuthering Heights_ —“ He listed a few books before Sakura interrupted him again.

“ _Wuthering Heights_! Do you like romance novels, Sasuke?” Sakura grinned, teasing him.

“This isn’t a romance novel.” He spoke back.

“Well, no not specifically. But Little Women and Wuthering Heights are.” She laughed at his statement. He was silent as he watched her laugh at his expense. She didn’t mean to belittle him, she was just so surprised to find him reading these novels instead of crime or thrillers.

“I thought they’d be good if you owned them, but apparently I was incorrect.” He finally said, looking at the pages again and continuing to read down the bridge of his nose. She sat there, the wind knocked straight out of her.

“Uhm, excuse me!” She sat up, reaching to him. pulling the book out of his hand and slapping it onto the coffee table, already overflowing with books and files. He noticed the book closing without a page marker before Sakura half leaned over his body from her place beside him on the lumpy couch. He looked into her eyes, remembering he wasn’t in her apartment to read her novels. She looked down at him, a look of authority on her face, crumbling with the pull of a giggle at his attempt to tease her.

“My taste is perfectly impeccable, I’ll have you know!” She descended on him, bringing her fingers to his relaxed sides and nipping at the t-shirt covered skin there.

“You’ll regret criticising those works of art, Mr Uchiha.” She said, mocking. Her hands pinched and he squirmed at the contact. Her laughter bubbled from her, tickling the brooding Sasuke Uchiha and watching him fight between shouting and laughing in his discomfort. His hands quickly gripped her wrists, stopping her movement. His face was dark and he was certainly not pleased at being tickled by the pink haired girl draping half off the couch and half from his legs.

“Okay I’ll stop now, but you deserved it—“ She spoke amongst her giggles, before he pushed her down onto the sofa, one hand holding both her wrists above her head while the other began squeezing at her sides eliciting choked laughs and pleas from Sakura to stop. He couldn’t force the menacing smile from his face and when it moulded into one of the most gentle smiles she had seen from him as he conceded the torture she just looked up at him, willing it to her memory like a photograph. He seemed to now notice the position they were in, and the smile disappeared from his face just a moment after it appeared. Before he could sit up and move away, in an effort to regain the dignity and poise he was brought up with, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pulling his face down to hers.

She kissed him chastely, looking into his eyes, unravelling him as they now laid in an uncomfortable tangle of limbs on her lumpy sofa. Her eyes conveyed the swelling of her heart and the endless fondness she harboured for the boy leaning over her. She moved slightly beneath him and he sat up to give her the space she needed to do so also. She stepped off the sofa, pulling up her too big socks, and heading into the conjoined kitchen.

“Tea?” She asked, opening an overhead cupboard and pushing up onto her tiptoes to grasp a handle of a mug from the shelf and then another. Sasuke hummed a yes as he watched her shorts ride high over her backside when she stretched up. She set the mugs on the counter, fingers hooking the cotton shorts back down.

Sasuke enjoyed watching Sakura do many things, mostly while she wasn’t looking. That way he had as much time to commit her to his memory. The shine of the sunlight in her pink tresses. The way she tapped her pen on the table and her foot on the floor to the imperfect rhythm of her favourite songs. Her incessant need to wear oversized socks that threatened to slip from her small feet continuously. She naturally put herself into everything she did, her emotions punctuating every movement. Without words he could read her, from the way her lips pouted in concentration; as she thought of the best way to articulate what she was thinking so she wouldn’t offend, or so that she could. She was cunning and smart. And nurturing and full of love. And Sasuke hated himself for every moment in the past where he had taken that for granted.

She poured them tea, turning to bring the steaming mugs to him and for a second he could see the flash of a hopeful future of her happiness, him beside her.

“What?” She asked, wondering why he was looking at her so intently.

“Red.” He said.

She walked over to him, trying to work out what he meant by that. Until it dawned on her and she almost spilled the boiling hot tea over him, the mug and the copy of _Anna Karenina_ on the already stained coffee table.

“Sasuke!” She shouted to him, ready to descend on him again, this time with fists and not tickles.

“Please tell me you haven’t been reading Kakashi’s books too!”

It was in these moments, comfortable in the space that contained only him and her, that he felt completely full. He would curse himself for the rest of his life if he ever did anything else to hurt her and he reminded himself of that every day. It was when he got to see her smiling face as he held her in his hands and told her how he felt through his kisses that he knew she understood.


End file.
